Zdolności jednostek
Ten artykuł gromadzi umiejętności wszystkich jednostek z sagi StarCraft. Dotyczy to zarówno jednostek z obu kampanii (Heart of the Swarm oraz Wings of Liberty) jak i trybu multiplayer. Rasa Zergów * Zagrzebanie - zdolność pozwalająca zagrzebać się danej jednostce w ziemi. Jednostka ta jest niewidzialna (może zostać wykryta przez jednostki posiadające zdolność "detektor") i bez odpowiedniego ulepszenia (np: szpony kopiące) nie może się poruszać. Dzięki temu można ukryć nawet całe armie naziemnych jednostek. Zdolność należy wpierw opracować w Wylęgarnii. Czas odnowienia: brak. Jednostki posługujące się zdolnością: wszystkie jednostki naziemne Zergów *'Przekształć w tępiciela' - zdolność pozwalająca przekształcić się Zerglingowi w Tępiciela. Użycie zdolności wymaga Gniazda Tępicieli. Czas odnowienia: brak. Wymagana energia: brak. Jednostki posługujące się zdolnością: Zerglingi *'Przekształć w Nadzorcę' - zdolność pozwalająca przekształcić się Nadrządcy w Nadzorcę. Wymaga Leża. Czas odnowienia: brak. Jednostki posługujące się zdolnością: Nadrządcy. Wymagana energia: brak. *'Przekształć w Rządcę Szczepu' - zdolność pozwalająca przekształcić się Skazicielowi w Rządcę Szczepu. Użycie zdolności wymaga Większej Iglicy. Czas odnowienia: brak. Wymagana energia: brak. Jednostki posługujące się zdolnością: Skaziciel. *'Wydziel Biomasę' - zdolność pozwalająca Nadrządcom wydzielać (i anulować ten proces) pod nich biomasę. Podczas wydzielania jednostka nie może się ruszać. Czas odnowienia: brak. Jednostki posługujące się zdolnością: Nadrządcy. Wymagana energia: brak. *'Powij szarańczę' - powija 2 szarańcze które żyją 25 sekund. Każda szarańcza zadaje 12 obrażeń i ma 65 życia. Czas odnowienia: 60 sekund. Jednostki posługujące się zdolnością: Nosiciel Roju. Wymagana energia: brak. *'Skażenie' - zdolność oblewa wybraną jednostkę śluzem na 20 sekund co powoduje, że otrzymuje ona o 20% więcej obrażeń. Czas odnowienia: 45 sekund. Jednostki posługujące się zdolnością: Skaziciel. Wymagana energia: brak. *'Wybuch' - dana jednostka wybucha (ginie) zadając obrażenia wszystkim jednostkom i budynkom wokół. Czas odnowienia: brak. Jednostki posługujące się zdolnością: Tępiciel. Wymagana energia: brak. **'Włącz niszczenie budowli' - powoduje, że gdy jednostka ze zdolnością wybuchu ma w zasięgu ataku budowlę, atakuje ją. Zdolność można włączać i wyłączyć. Jednostki posługujące się zdolnością: Tępiciel. Wymagana energia: brak. *'Szał bitewny' - jednostka posiadająca tę pasywną zdolność jest odporna na następujące efekty: usidlenie, ogłuszenie, kontrolę umysłu i wszelkie ograniczenia ruchu. Czas odnowienia: zdolność pasywna. Jednostki posługujące się zdolnością: Ultralisk, Rządca Szczepu. Wymagana energia: brak, zdolność pasywna. *'Zalążki szczepu' - Rządca Szczepu wyrzuca pomioty w stronę celu. Pomiot to małe stworzenie które może atakować cele naziemne. Rządca posiada nieograniczone zasoby pomiotów, co czyni z nich perfekcyjne stworzenia oblężnicze. Czas odnowienia: zdolność pasywna. Jednostki posługujące się zdolnością: Rządca Szczepu. Wymagana energia: brak. *'Powij odmieńca' - jednostka tworzy odmieńca. Odmieniec nie może atakować i ginie po 150 sekundach. Kiedy spotykają wrogą jednostkę przyjmują jej kolor i zmieniają się w Zerglinga, Zelotę lub Marine (w zależności od rasy przeciwnika). Czas odnowienia: brak. Jednostki posługujące się zdolnością: Nadzorca. Wymagana energia: 50. *'Regeneracja tkanek' - Mutalisk regeneruje zdrowie szybciej niż większość jednostek Zergów. Czas odnowienia: zdolność pasywna. Jednostki posługujące się zdolnością: Mutalisk. Wymagana energia: brak. *'Błyskawiczna regeneracja' - Karakany błyskawicznie regenerują życie pod ziemią. Czas odnowienia: zdolność pasywna. Jednostki posługujące się zdolnością: Karakan. Wymagana energia: brak. *'Pochłoń' - jednostka przyczepia się do wybranej budowli i pochłania jej życie aż do pochłonięcia 200. W tym czasie regeneruje 2.5 energii na sekundę. Celem nie mogą być wrogie budowle. Czas odnowienia: 2 sekundy. Jednostki posługujące się zdolnością: Żmij, Infektor (tylko w kampanii!). Wymagana energia: brak. *'Oślepiający obłok' - tworzy obłok który utrzymuje się przez 14 sekund. W tym czasie zasięg jednostek nim objętych jest zmniejszony do zasięgu walki wręcz. Np: oślepiony Marine może strzelać tylko do celu obok niego. Czas odnowienia: brak. Jednostki posługujące się zdolnością: Żmij. Wymagana energia: 100. *'Porwanie' - przyciąga cel do Żmija. Czas odnowienia: brak. Jednostki posługujące się zdolnością: Żmij. Wymagana energia: 75. *'Powij zainfekowanego Terranina' - powija zainfekowanego Marine który żyje 30 sekund. Czas odnowienia: brak. Jednostki posługujące się zdolnością: Infektor. Wymagana energia: 25. *'Przyrost Grzybni' - w wybranym obszarze bardzo szybko rozwija się grzybnia która unieruchamia jednostki (ale jednostki nadal mogą atakować!) w jej zasięgu na 4 sekundy i zadaje w tym czasie 30 obrażeń. Ujawnia zagrzebane i zamaskowane jednostki. Czas odnowienia: brak. Jednostki posługujące się zdolnością: Infektor. Wymagana energia: 75. *'Pasożyt neuronalny' - wybrana jednostka jest kontrolowana przez Infektora przez 15 sekund. Infektor nie może robić nic innego gdy kontroluje jednostkę, zdolność podtrzymywana. Czas odnowienia: brak. Jednostki posługujące się zdolnością: Infektor. Wymagana energia: 100. Zdolność należy wpierw opracować w Jamie Infekcji. Rasa Protosów * Burza psioniczna - Jedna z technik psionicznych, za czasów Khasa, gdy ponowił połączenie psioniczne u wszystkich Protosów. Burza psioniczna może zostać wywołana jedynie przez Wysokich templariuszy, którzy mają odpowiednie do tego umiejętności. Burzę wywołuję się najczęściej na jednostkach o niskiej żywotności, którym nawałnica niszczy umysły. Zdolność należy najpierw opracować w Archiwach Templariuszy. Jednostki posługujące się zdolnością: Wysoki templariusz thumbthumb *'Tryb fazowania' - Pryzmat nadprzestrzenny przełącza się w tryb fazowania, co uniemożliwia mu ruch. Pod statkiem pojawia się w wtedy małe pole zasilające, które spełnia te same funkcje co Pylon (oprócz zaopatrzenia). Można w nim przyzywać jednostki i zasilać budynki. **'Tryb transportowy' - przełącza Pryzmat w tryb transportowy, co daje mu możliwość ruchu i transportowania jednostek. Czas odnowienia: brak. Jednostki posługujące się zdolnością: Pryzmat nadprzestrzenny. Wymagana energia: brak. *'Sprężenie zwrotne' - zdolność Wysokich Templariuszy. Po użyciu jej na wrogiej jednostce wysysa jej całą energię, zadając jednocześnie 1 pkt obrażeń za każdy pkt energi. Nie działa na jednostki nie posiadające energii. Czas odnowienia: brak. Jednostki posługujące się zdolnością: Wysoki templariusz. Wymagana energia: 50. *'Mignięcie' - pozwala Tropicielom teleportować się na niewielką odległość. Tropiciele mogą teleportować się na klify, jeśli mają tam widoczność (na klifie musi się znajdować inna przyjacielska jednostka lub statek). Czas odnowienia: 10 sekund. Jednostki posługujące się zdolnością: Tropiciel. Wymagana energia: brak. Zdolność należy wpierw opracować w Radzie Zmroku. *'Szarża' - zdolność pozwala Zelotom dobiec do przeciwnika w bardzo krótkim czasie. Zdolność aktywuje się automatycznie (można to wyłączyć), gdy dasz Zelotom rozkaz ataku przeciwnej jednostki. Gdy są na odległość strzału Marine, ich prędkość nagle bardzo się zwiększa i pozwala bardzo szybko przypuścić atak na przeciwnika. Czas odnowienia: 10 sekund. Jednostki posługujące się zdolnością: Zelota. Wymagana energia: brak. Zdolność należy wpierw opracować w Radzie Zmroku. *'Dopasowanie pryzmatyczne' - po aktywowaniu zdolności Promień Otchłani skupia energię swojego lasera i zadaje 6 pkt obrażeń więcej celom opancerzonym. Czas odnowienia: 60 sekund. Jednostki posługujące się zdolnością: Promień Otchłani. Wymagana energia: brak. *'Kroczenie po klifach' - pozwala Kolosom kroczyć po klifach używając ich długich, mechanicznych nóg. Czas odnowienia: pasywna. Jednostki posługujące się zdolnością: Kolos. Wymagana energia: brak. *'Osłona strażnika' - tworzy osłonę o zasięgu 4 pól. Osłaniane jednostki otrzymują o 2 pkt obrażeń dystansowych mniej. Trwa 15 sekund. Czas odnowienia: 15 sekund. Jednostki posługujące się zdolnością: Wartownik. Wymagana energia: 75. *'Halucynacja' - Wartownik tworzy halucynację dowolnej jednostki Protosów. Halucynacja posiada takie same fizyczne i psychiczne właściwości, jak oryginalna jednostka. Nie może zadawać obrażeń i znika po 60 sekundach. Jednostki ze zdolnością "Wykrywacz" mogą je rozróżnić. Są wówczas całe koloru niebiesko-szarego. Czas odnowienia: brak. Jednostki posługujące się zdolnością: Wartownik. Wymagana energia: 100. *'Pole siłowe' - Wartownik tworzy pole siłowe które stoi nieprzerwanie przez 15 sekund niepozwalające przejść jednostkom naziemnym. Pole można zniszczyć każda naziemna jednostka masywna wchodząc w nie. Czas odnowienia: brak. Jednostki posługujące się zdolnością: Wartownik. Wymagana energia: 50. *'Archont - scalenie' - po wybraniu dwóch dowolnych Templariuszy, podchodzą oni do siebie i scalają się w Archonta. Procesu nie da się cofnąć. Scalanie trwa 15 sekund. Czas odnowienia: zdolność jednorazowa. Jednostki posługujące się zdolnością: Wysoki templariusz, Mroczny templariusz. Wymagana energia: brak. *'Wzmocnione osłony' - zmniejsza otrzymywane obrażenia o 10 punktów jeśli osłony są aktywne. Czas odnowienia: pasywna. Jednostki posługujące się zdolnością: Nieśmiertelny. Wymagana energia: brak. *'Wiązka grawitonowa' - zdolność podtrzymywana która powoduje, że docelowa jednostka unosi się w powietrzu i nie może nic robić przez 10 sekund. Nie działa na jednostki masywne. Czas odnowienia: brak. Jednostki posługujące się zdolnością: Feniks. Wymagana energia: 50. *'Stwórz przechwytywacze' - zdolność pozwalająca Lotniskowcom stworzyć przechwytywacze. Przechwytywacze atakują automatycznie i bez przerwy obrany cel. Bez przechwytywaczy Lotniskowce nie mogą atakować. Czas odnowienia: 8 sekund. Jednostki posługujące się zdolnością: Lotniskowiec. Wymagana energia: brak. *'Przywołanie zbiorcze' - teleportuje Statek Matkę (lub jej Rdzeń) oraz wszystkie jednostki w pobliżu do wybranego Nexusa. Zdolność bardzo użyteczna, pozwala szybko wrócić do bazy całej armii w celu jej obrony, lub przemieścić ją po ustawieniu Nexusa blisko bazy przeciwnika. Czas odnowienia: brak. Jednostki posługujące się zdolnością: Statek-matka, Rdzeń statku-matki. Wymagana energia: 100. *'Pole maskujące' - maskuje wszystkie jednostki na sporym obszarze wokół Statku-Matki. Czas odnowienia: pasywna. Jednostki posługujące się zdolnością: Statek-matka. Wymagana energia: brak. *'Zakrzywienie czasoprzestrzeni' - zdolność wyzwalająca energię która zagina czasoprzestrzeń na wybranym obszarze. Wrogie jednostki w tym obszarze są spowolnione o 50% na 10 sekund. Czas odnowienia: brak. Jednostki posługujące się zdolnością: Statek-matka, Rdzeń statku-matki. Wymagana energia: 100. *'Przeciążenie fotonowe' - zdolność pozwalająca uczynić z wybranego Nexusa broń o zasięgu 14 na 60 sekund. Zadaje 20 obrażeń. Przydatne przy wczesnej obronie bazy. Czas odnowienia: brak. Jednostki posługujące się zdolnością: Rdzeń statku-matki. Wymagana energia: 100. *'Włącz wiązkę pulsarową' - doładowuje wiązkę pulsarową Wyroczni i pozwala atakować jednostki naziemne. Zużywa 1.4 pkt energii na sekundę. Czas odnowienia: 4 sekundy. Jednostki posługujące się zdolnością: Wyrocznia. Wymagana energia: 25. *'Wizja' - ujawnia zagrzebane, zamaskowane jednostki oraz halucynacje przez 60 sekund. Czas odnowienia: 60 sekundy. Jednostki posługujące się zdolnością: Wyrocznia. Wymagana energia: 50. *'Ujawnienie' - wrogie i neutralne budowle oraz wrogie jednostki na obszarze działania pozwalają widzieć, co znajduje się na danym obszarze przez 60 sekund. Nie wpływa na zagrzebane i zamaskowane jednostki. Czas odnowienia: 3 sekundy. Jednostki posługujące się zdolnością: Wyrocznia. Wymagana energia: 75. *'Stałe maskowanie' - pasywna zdolność ukrywająca jednostkę i czyniąca ją niewidoczną dla przeciwników. Jedynie jednostki ze zdolnością "Wykrywacz" potrafią owe wykryć. Czas odnowienia: pasywna. Jednostki posługujące się zdolnością: Mroczny templariusz. Wymagana energia: brak. *'Oczyszczający rozbłysk' - Po aktywowaniu tej zdolności destabilizator staje się niewrażliwy na ataki i zwiększa się jego szybkość ruchu. Po 4 sekundach jednostka wyzwala potężny wybuch zadający wokół obrażenia obszarowe, po czym natychmiast staje się ponownie podatna na ataki, a jej szybkość wraca do normalnej. Czas odnowienia: nieznany. Jednostki posługujące się zdolnością: Destabilizator. Wymagana energia: brak. Rasa Terran *'Robot obrony punktowej' - umieszcza robota obrony punktowej który przechwytuje wrogie pociski. Każde przechwycenie kosztuje owego robota 10 pkt energii. Robot ginie po 20 sekundach. Czas odnowienia: brak. Jednostki posługujące się zdolnością: Kruk. Wymagana energia: 100. *'Pocisk "Łowca"' - odpala pocisk "Łowca" w wybrany cel. Aktywuje się on po 5 sekundach i ściga jednostkę aż do wybuchu który zadaje 100 obrażeń rozpryskowych. Czas odnowienia: brak. Jednostki posługujące się zdolnością: Kruk. Wymagana energia: 100. *'Postaw wieżyczkę automatyczną' - stawia wieżyczkę automatyczną która bez przerwy ostrzeliwuje przeciwników. Znika po 180 sekundach lub gdy zostanie zniszczona. Czas odnowienia: brak. Jednostki posługujące się zdolnością: Kruk. Wymagana energia: 50. *'Snajperstwo' - strzela do wybranego przeciwnika zadając 20 obrażeń (50 jednostkom psionicznym ignorując pancerz przeciwnika. Czas odnowienia: brak. Jednostki posługujące się zdolnością: Duch. Wymagana energia: 25. thumb *'Pocisk EMP' - wystrzeliwuje na dany obszar pocisk EMP który zadaje 100 obrażeń osłonom i na kilka sekund odkrywa jednostki niewidzialne. Czas odnowienia: brak. Jednostki posługujące się zdolnością: Duch. Wymagana energia: 50. thumb *'Taktyczny atak jądrowy' - namierza atak jądrowy na wybrany obszar. Po 20 sekundach spada tam bomba, zadająca 300 obrażeń jednostkom (+200 budynkom). W czasie namierzania duch nie może nic robić, oprócz anulowania namierzania. Czas odnowienia: brak. Jednostki posługujące się zdolnością: Duch. Wymagana energia: brak, wymaga głowicy jądrowej w Akademii Duchów. thumb *'Maskuj' - maskuje jednostkę chroniąc ją przed wzrokiem przeciwnika (może zostać wykryta przez jednostki, budowle, zdolności i efekty wykrywające). Czas odnowienia: brak. Jednostki posługujące się zdolnością: Duch, Banshee. Wymagana energia: zużywa 0.9 pkt energii na sekundę. Zdolność należy wpierw opracować w Laboratorium technologicznym Gwiezdnego Portu lub Koszar. thumb thumb **'Wyłącz maskowanie' - wyłącza maskowanie. *'Działo Yamato' - zdolność wystrzeliwuje potężny plazmowy pocisk w kierunku celu który zadaje 300 obrażeń. Czas odnowienia: 3 sekundy. Jednostki posługujące się zdolnością: Krążownik. Wymagana energia: 100. thumb Zdolność należy wpierw opracować w Rdzeniu Fuzyjnym. thumb *'Dopalacze' - zwiększa prędkość promów medycznych o 70% na 8 sekund. Czas odnowienia: 16 sekund. Jednostki posługujące się zdolnością: Prom medyczny. Wymagana energia: brak. *'Ulecz' - leczy 3 punkty życia na sekundę kosztem 1 energii na sekundę. Czas odnowienia: brak. Jednostki posługujące się zdolnością: Prom medyczny, Sanitariuszka. Wymagana energia: 1 energii na sekundę. *'Użyj stymulatu' - wstrzykuje jednostce silne stymulaty, które na kilka sekund zwiększają ich prędkość ruchu oraz ostrzału. Po użyciu jednostka traci 10 (20 w przypadku Marudera) punktów życia. Czas odnowienia: brak. Jednostki posługujące się zdolnością: Marine, Maruder. Wymagana energia: brak. Wymaga opracowania w laboratorium technologicznym. thumb thumb thumb *'Plecak rakietowy' - pozwala Żniwiarzom wskakiwać i zeskakiwać z klifów. Czas odnowienia: pasywna. Jednostki posługujące się zdolnością: żniwiarz. Wymagana energia: brak. thumb *'Specyfiki bojowe' - pasywna zdolność powodująca szybkie regenerowanie zdrowia poza walką. Czas odnowienia: pasywna. Jednostki posługujące się zdolnością: żniwiarz. Wymagana energia: brak. Plik:Żniwiarz, zdolności.png *'Tryb Heliona/Helbata' - pozwala zmienić się Helionowi w Helbata i odwrotnie. Czas odnowienia: brak. Jednostki posługujące się zdolnością: Helion, Helbat. Wymagana energia: brak. *'Ładunek wybuchowy' - uzbraja Thora w wyrzutnie pocisków "Oszczep" zadające obrażenia rozpryskowe jednostkom powietrznym i dodatkowe jednostkom lekkim. Czas odnowienia: 4 sekundy. Jednostki posługujące się zdolnością: Thor. Wymagana energia: brak. **'Ładunek o dużej mocy' - zdolność przeciwna do ładunku wybuchowego, uzbraja Thora w ciężkozbrojne pociski mające bonus przeciwko jednostkom opancerzonym oraz zadają ciężkie obrażenia jednostkom powietrznym. thumb *'Uzbrój minę' - uzbraja wdowią minę. Pozwala jej atakować i unieruchamia ją. Czas odnowienia: 3 sekundy. Jednostki posługujące się zdolnością: Wdowia mina. Wymagana energia: brak. **'Rozbrój minę' - rozbraja minę. Nie może ona atakować, ale może się przemieszczać. Czas odnowienia: 3 sekundy. Jednostki posługujące się zdolnością: Wdowia mina. Wymagana energia: brak. thumb **'Pociski "Argus"' - atak miny gdy jest uzbrojona, zadaje 125 (+35 przeciw osłonom) obrażeń głównemu celowi i 40 (+40 przeciw osłonom) pobocznym celom. Czas odnowienia: 40 sekund. Jednostki posługujące się zdolnością: Wdowia mina. Wymagana energia: brak. *'Tryb myśliwski' - przełącza Wikinga w tryb myśliwca, pozwala mu on latać i atakować cele powietrzne. **'Tryb szturmowy' - przełącza Wikinga w tryb szturmowy, pozwala mu on poruszać się na ziemi i atakować cele naziemne. thumb *'Tryb oblężniczy' - przełącza czołg w tryb oblężniczy. Unieruchamia go, ale zwiększa zasięg i obrażenia. **'Tryb czołgu' - przełącza czołg z trybu oblężniczego w tryb czołgu. Ma możliwość poruszania się, ale normalny zasięg i obrażenia. thumb *'Pociski ogłuszające' - pociski Marudera spowalniają na chwilę cel. Nie działa na jednostki masywne. Czas odnowienia: pasywna. Jednostki posługujące się zdolnością: Maruder. Energia: brak. Wymaga opracowania w laboratorium technologicznym. Zdolności dotyczące wszystkich ras *'Załaduj/Wyładuj' - zdolność pozwalająca załadować i wyładować jednostki naziemne gracza. Jednostki które posługują się tą zdolnością: Czerw Nydusowy, Nadrządca (wymaga opracowania ulepszenia w Wylęgarni), Pryzmat nadprzestrzenny, Prom medyczny *'Gromadź' - wydaje jednostce robotniczej rozkaz zbierania surowców ze wskazanego złoża minerałów, lub z gejzeru wespanu. Czas odnowienia: brak. Jednostki posługujące się zdolnością: Robotnica, Próbnik, ERK. Wymagana energia: brak. *'Wykrywacz' - jednostka potrafi wykrywać zamaskowane oraz zagrzebane jednostki. Czas odnowienia: pasywna. Jednostki posługujące się zdolnością: Obserwator, Kruk, Nadzorca. Wymagana energia: brak. *'Mutacja podstawowa', Przyzwij budowlę, Postaw budowlę - zdolność pozwalająca jednostce robotniczej odpowiedniej rasy postawić podstawowe budynki. Czas odnowienia: brak. Jednostki posługujące się zdolnością: Robotnica, Próbnik, ERK. Wymagana energia: brak. *'Mutacja zaawansowana', Przyzwij zaawansowaną budowlę, Postaw zaawansowaną budowlę zdolność pozwalająca jednostce robotniczej odpowiedniej rasy postawić zaawansowane budynki. Czas odnowienia: brak. Jednostki posługujące się zdolnością: Robotnica, Próbnik, ERK. Wymagana energia: brak. Kategoria:Zdolności psioniczne Kategoria:Zdolności